Dedication
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: In the midst of a case, an accident causes each of the team members to reexamine their levels of dedication. Gabby friendship. Tate. McAbby. - Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jethro Gibbs was in no mood for bickering as he over heard Kate and Tony, via exiting the elevator.

"Go to your corners." He barked as he parted in between them and headed for his desk.

Tony nodded but as he went to sit down, couldn't resist sticking his tongue out in her direction.

"Do that again DiNozzo and I'll cut it out…what do we got?"

Tony took to massaging his tongue a bit, ignoring the fact that Gibbs back was completely turned and there was no way he could have seen that. Kate stood up, grinning ear to ear.

"Abby is analyzing the chemicals found at the scene…she' been here all night." She ended the phrase in a sympathetic tone. "She really didn't need to stay over night Gibbs."

"Well apparently she thought she did…now, tell me that you two did more than fight over who I am dating the whole night."

Tony stood up at this point and joined them. "I wouldn't call it fighting boss…it was more of a…uh…brainstorming session."

Gibbs lifted his eyes of his screen and stood up. Tony smiled in return. "Uh, looks like the suspects were in fact part of a sleeper cell here in good old D.C. I'm running the known aliases right now…"

"Why has_ that_ taken all night?"

Tony shrugged. "Busy server?"

"Get McGee down here…we don't have time for busy servers, whatever the hell that is…"

Just as they turned back to their desks, the building itself stammered a bit, and Tony reached at Kate for balance. "Earthquake?"

Gibbs was already half way to the stairs. "Earthquakes don't begin with loud explosions DiNozzo." Kate and Tony exchanged glances before following. "Abby's lab…now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was met by three men at the door of the lab, holding their hands up to stop him.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, the chemicals in there are hazardous…we have to wait for the bio suits…."

"You do maybe…not me…" He attempted to move forward but was shoved back slightly. Tony and Kate arrived behind him and engaged the three men, allowing Gibbs to move past.

"Abby!?!" He screamed louder than he thought his lungs were capable of. "Abby!!" A midst the smoke, he saw some white and went towards it. He covered his mouth as the smoke got thicker. He raced to her side and pulled her by her wrist, into the hall way.

When they arrived Gibbs fell into a coughing fit and stumbled a few feet away. "Check her DiNozzo."

Tony complied and knelt down quickly. He gasped as he turned her over. "Where the hell are the EMT's?"

Gibbs had composed himself and knelt at her opposite side. "Oh my God."

The EMT's arrived within seconds and assessed her quickly. Gibbs was being balanced by Tony as he held the oxygen mask against his face. They placed her on the gurney and rolled her into the elevator within minutes.

"Is she alive?" Kate raced into the elevator with them.

"Yes, but there's been a lot of trauma to her body, we'll know more at the hospital...we have to go."

Tony helped Gibbs into the elevator before it started to ascend. He slowly reached out for Abby's hand, leaning his head back against the wall. "I'm sorry this happened…"

---

Tony and Kate sat quietly and watched Gibbs pace back and forth in the waiting room.

"Easy boss, why don't you sit down?" He got up out of his seat and motioned towards it. He received a stare in return. "Or not." He took to pacing along side Gibbs while Kate only looked on.

Timothy McGee entered through the door of the waiting room and the look on his face caused Gibbs and Tony to stop their pacing.

"Whoa there Probie…" Tony noticed the anger in the agent's eyes. "They're working on her."

"Why did she have to stay over night Tony?"

"She was working." Gibbs offered.

"Yeah I gathered that."

Tony and Kate had never seen this side of McGee, and come to think of it, didn't believe a side like this even existed.

"I suggest you calm down Agent McGee." Gibbs stepped a few feet closer.

He shook his head and pointed towards him, "It's your fault…it's your fault she's hurt. We were supposed to go out last night, but she had to stay late…said you'd be disappointed if she didn't…she was tired, but she stayed…she stayed for you." He stepped towards Gibbs and Tony stepped in between them.

"Hey Probie…calm down…"

McGee moved to his left, then his right to get into Gibb's sights. Tony moved along with him to prevent it. "Back off." McGee put his hands up and paced backward a few feet.

"I'm good…" he then moved quickly to shove Tony aside, taking Gibbs to the ground. Tony and Kate attempted to pull him off. "It's your fault…your fault!"

Gibbs stood up and composed himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony was restraining him. "If she hadn't been so concerned with making you happy…she would have went home, and this wouldn't have happened."

"We don't even know what caused this…Agent McGee…and I use the term Agent loosely at the moment…either you get yourself together. Or I'll kick you out of here myself."

Tony sat him down and stepped a few feet away. McGee hung his head low.

"I'm sorry." He took a few deep breaths. "I got a little carried away."

"You think Tim?" Kate sat down next to him.

He looked over at Gibbs. "I know she means a lot to you."

He nodded. "Damn right she does."

"I uh, I guess this means I wont ever be working for you huh?"

"That's not important right now, what matters is Abby, so you sit there and come down from whatever high you came in here with…"

At that moment two men in white lab coats entered and the four stood up to meet them.

"Agent Gibbs, Miss Sciuto is stable at the moment but I'm afraid her eyes were damaged most severely."

"How…" he took in a deep breath. "How severe?"

"I'm afraid she may be permanently blind."

Gibbs shuffled his feet for a few seconds, then watched the room start to spin, all before seeing Tony reach out to catch him.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs opened his eyes to see Anthony DiNozzo shadowing over him, smacking his cheeks softly. "Boss?"

He sat up slowly. "I'm awake DiNozzo, you can stop slapping me now."

"Oh right…" He put his hands down. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he shook his head. "McGee didn't knock me out did he?" He tried to whisper.

Tony smiled. "Hell no boss, you just fainted. You were out a couple minutes. We uh, just got some bad news about Abby."

He stood up and Tony reached out to stabilize him. "Blind."

"I'm afraid so boss, she's in ICU, I can take you there."

Gibbs stood silent for a few moments before following Tony to her room.

Whether her injuries were in fact Gibb's fault was the only thought circulating in his mind; that is; until he saw her. He stopped in the doorway and took it in. Tony instinctively standing behind him prepared for another fainting spell.

He paced towards her, his eyes not focused anywhere but on the bandages that covered hers. The three of them stood a few feet away, and watched as Gibbs leaned over her with a soft kiss. "God I'm sorry Abs." He slipped his hand under hers cautiously. The bandages covered her hands and forearms. The burns on her face were covered in aloe and her face was almost unrecognizable.

He motioned for a chair and Kate slid one near him. He took the seat, keeping his hand gripped to hers. "I'm gonna take care of you Abs…"

The agents then closed into the bedside, Kate placing a soft hand on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs looked up for a moment and saw a tear fall from McGee's eyes, suddenly no longer angry with the young man for his earlier outburst. Tony's eyes were mostly focused on Gibbs, but he tried to hide it.

A Doctor then entered the room along with a few nurses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're going to need to clean her wounds…this will occur every hour to prevent any infection from the burns."

Gibbs hadn't released her hand. "Can't I stay while you do that?"

"I'm afraid not, it's very delicate and really rather gruesome. We'll have to remove her bandages and believe me it is a sight you do not want to see."

"I'm gonna stay."

The stare the Doctor received after those three words caused him to almost feel sorry for Gibbs. "Alright, you can stay, but please be sure to stay out of my nurse's way…"

Gibbs nodded and put his focus back on Abby.

"You three will have to go."

The three agreed and Tony haphazardly placed a hand on Gibb's shoulder. "We won't be far boss."

He offered a thank you with his eyes, and watched the three exit before getting up himself. The next hour was one of the most painful hours he'd ever experienced. The Doctor had been right, it was something he shouldn't have seen, but he couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't help but think that maybe McGee was right, maybe he was too demanding on all of them. If she hadn't wanted his approval, she could've been out having a fun, like a girl her age should be having, instead she was working overtime on a stupid case. The fear bigger than whether he'd ever be able to forgive himself, was whether Abby would ever be able to forgive him.

As those thoughts raced through his mind, he found himself struggling to breathe normally. He fell into a coughing fit, and a nurse attended to him quickly.

"Sir…please sit down." She ran out towards the hall way and called for help.

Gibbs chest was heaving and he wasn't sure what was happening. Every breath was getting harder and harder to take in, and before he knew it, the room was spinning again, but this time Tony wasn't there to catch him.


	4. Chapter 4

Timothy McGee had calmed down substantially since his attack on Gibbs, which now classifies to DiNozzo, as the most mouron move in history. He stayed at Abby's side while Kate and Tony tended to Gibbs. He had a feeling that he shouldn't be one of the people Gibbs sees when he comes to.

Tony was left in Gibbs room while Kate made her to the Hospital Chapel. It had been a couple months since she'd been to church and was feeling a little guilty, but she wasn't there for her, she was there for Abby, and she was there for Gibbs. She knelt down, folded her hands and prayed.

When Gibbs started to come around, Tony was once again shadowing over him.

"Slap my cheeks, I'll shoot you DiNozzo." He tried to sit up but laid his head back down.

"Wouldn't think of it boss…how you feeling?"

"Just peachy…" He coughed slightly. "What the hell happened?"

"Doc said you're suffering from hypnoxious."

Gibbs smiled a bit. "Hypoxia maybe?"

Tony snapped his fingers. "How do you do that?"

"Some people got it…what else did he say?"

"Uh, that you should be feeling better in a week or so. But you'll have to stay here for the antibiotics."

"The hell I will." He threw his blanket off him and swung himself quickly over the side of the bed. "Who's with Abby?"

Tony walked around to stand in front of him. "McGee…and uh, I vowed to Kate that I would keep you alive while she's doing the praying thing, so you're gonna have to stay in bed."

Gibbs tried to stand up, but Tony put his hand up. "Don't make me break my vow boss, we spit on our hands and shook and everything."

"DiNozzo, if you don't move, I'll spit on my fist and hit you with it."

Just then two nurses entered. "What is going on here?"

Tony jumped to his defense. "He was just getting up for some calisthenics, you know those marines, as soon as they wake up they go into that mode."

They didn't find his comment amusing. "Agent Gibbs, you're going to have to go back in bed. Doctor's orders."

He leaned back and they covered him up, the look on his face became more frustrated. "I feel fine."

"That's just the steroids talking…now you need to rest."

He shook his head and waited till they left before throwing off the covers once more. "Aw boss, come on will ya?"

"I want to be with Abby when she wakes up."

He spoke that simple phrase and it was all it took for DiNozzo to distract the nurses at the station and allow his boss to head in the direction of Abby's room.

He entered to find McGee slumped down on a chair asleep, and couldn't help but manage a small smile.

Dragging his IV along with him, he slid another chair near her bed and sat down. Not sure what to say, he sat quietly, his hand slid under hers. Tony arrived but only stood in the door way and observed. He noticed his boss flinch and looked up to see Abby start to move slightly.

"Abs?...Tony get the doctor!"

The commotion caused McGee to wake and he stood over her quickly. "Abby?"

"Abs?"

"Abby?"

Gibbs sighed. "I think she knows her name McGee…Abs, it's me."

The Doctor came in and moved the two of them aside. "Miss Scuito?"

Within seconds, she started to scream. "What happened to me?! What happened to me?!"

The Doctor tried to soothe her with his words, but it was not effective. They observed her for a few more moments.

"Abby, it's Gibbs, you're gonna be alright sweet heart."

Even McGee and Tony knew that the only person she would listen to would be Gibbs, and when she didn't, it caused each of their hearts to miss a beat. That's when she said something that caused each of their heats to stop beating period.

"I can feel you, but I can't see you…I can't hear you." She lifted one bandaged hand towards her eyes and another towards her ear. "Gibbs? Gibbs? Are you here?"

He reached out and took hold of her hand softly, assuring her he was. "I'm here."

"That's you isn't it…squeeze my hand if it is."

He did so, but cautiously, so not to cause her any more pain. "It's me." His voice was shaky and McGee and Tony stood by speechless. Kate arrived but was stopped short at the doorway by Tony, wrapping an arm around her.

"How is she?"

Tony shook his head, peering over at the broken Gibbs staring back at him. "She can't hear us."

---


	5. Chapter 5

Kate gripped Tony's hand and pulled him outside the room. He instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay."

She pressed herself closer to him and cried softly. After a few seconds, she suddenly pulled away from him. "I'm going to go back to the chapel…"

Tony sighed, still holding her hand. "I'm sure she'll want to see you…" He tried to stop himself from saying it but couldn't. "I'm sure she'll want to know you're here Kate."

"I can't do her any good in there." She released Tony's hand and started back down the hall way.

Tony gazed back into the room at his boss, and McGee and his heart cringed. Maybe there wasn't much he could do for them either. "Hey Kate…" He started to jog towards her. "Wait for me." He slipped his hand onto hers once more and they continued down the hall.

--

The Doctor had motioned that Gibbs come and speak to him, but Gibbs didn't want to let go of her hand. She was crying rather loudly and still unsure of what had happened. Gibbs pointed at McGee. "You, hold her hand."

McGee nodded and did just that.

"Gibbs? Where'd you go?"

He stepped towards her and caressed her face softly. "I'm still here."

You could hear the deep sigh as she continued her tears. "Get closer to her McGee; let her know you're there."

McGee understood, and did just as he asked, placing his other hand on her shoulder gently. Trying to block out the sound of her cries, Gibbs focused on the Doctors words.

"We're going to need to do some more tests. But I'm okay with letting her take some more time to rest. We need to examine her ears more closely and see what kind of damage we're looking at. Her burns will still need to be cleaned, so we'll need to put her under sedation within the next hour."

Gibbs nodded. "Best case scenario?"

He sighed and instinctively scratched his head. "Well best case is in time she recovers fully with no scarring, and full operation of her eyes and ears."

"The_ real_ best case scenario Doctor."

"From the way it looks now Agent Gibbs, the real best case would be minor use of her ears, with a hearing device, and little but no sight at all. Her burns should heal properly, we have a great staff here. She won't be in any pain."

Gibbs stared at him as if to ask if they were done, and the Doctor sensed his impatience. "She is frustrated and scared; the best thing you can do for her is what you're doing right now."

"You mean what _you're_ not letting me do right now."

The Doctor smiled a bit. "Right…well…my name is Dennis, I have a feeling a first name basis would be appropriate."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you Dennis. Do everything you can for her."

With that, they shook hands and Gibbs retreated back to Abby's side.

McGee had some tissues and was wiping the tears and wiping her nose, but stepped away when Gibbs arrived.

"I can go."

Gibbs shook his head. "Stay McGee."

McGee smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Abby turned back and forth as the conversation went on. "McGee?"

Their faces lit up. "Abby, you can hear me?!"

"McGee? Gibbs is McGee here? Squeeze my hand again if he is."

The two sighed in disappointment but Gibbs did what she asked. She smiled slowly. "Thanks for being here Tim."

He fought back the urge to shed a few tears himself, but couldn't. He moved in closer and kissed her forehead. "Abby, I'm so sorry…I should be lying next to you right now."

Gibbs was confused. "What are you talking about McGee?"

He composed himself a bit and replied. "I offered to come help her, but she insisted she needed to be alone…that'd I would slow her down. If I would've been there, who knows what could've happened."

He shook his head at the younger agent. "What happened, happened, it was an accident…it's no more your fault than it is mine."

McGee looked up at him. "You really believe that?"

Gibbs only stared back at him for a few moments before a familiar face entered the room, and gasped. "Oh Abigail."

---

Tony peered over at Kate, trying to take some inspiration from her. He had knelt down like he knew you should, and folded his hand, and even closed his eyes. He felt awkward, but tried to remember why he was there. She sensed him watching her. "Doing okay over there?" She opened one eye and looked up.

He shook his head. "It feels weird."

"What does? Having a one way conversation?"

He nodded. "Well…yeah…I mean I know he's there and all, but well, I don't know, it's just awkward."

"Just pretend you're having a conversation with Gibbs."

He snapped his fingers. "Perfect." He looked back down and closed his eyes. "Dear big boss…"

---

Ducky entered the room and pulled a chair beside Jethro, just as nurses arrived to sedate her.

"She cant' see or hear you Duck."

He gasped once more and only stroked her forearm. "Nothing I'm not used to Jethro." He spoke a few hopeful words before moving aside for the nurses. "You look awful; Tony phoned with your condition, you should really be in bed resting."

Gibbs stared back at him, then back in Abby's direction. "She needs me."

Ducky softly patted McGee's back. "She needs all of us Jethro."

It was then Tony and Kate reentered the room, and stood with the three of them. The group took in the sight before them; their dear, sweet, Abby was hurt, and neither of them knew what to do next.

Slowly but surely each of them, went in different directions. McGee took a far seat in the corner to rest his eyes, and Ducky took to conversing with Abby's doctor and a few nurses. Kate had pulled a chair up beside McGee, and attempted to rest her eyes as well. Tony stood beside Gibbs as he continued his stare in Abby's direction, then cautiously tapped his shoulder.

"Uh boss?"

Gibbs snapped his head in Tony's direction. "What?"

Tony put his hands up in defense. "Was just wondering, if you wanted to go for coffee? My treat."

Gibbs simply shook his head. "No."

Tony was taken back by the response; he never turned down coffee, especially on him. He then made a move that hoped wouldn't result in a concussed head. He gripped Gibb's arm and motioned that they leave the room. With some prodding, Gibbs's finally obliged, and continued walking down the hall.

"Where are we going DiNozzo?"

Tony released his arm as he began to walk on h is own power. "You'll like it I promise."

Gibbs then came to a halt. "Damnit Tony, _where_ are we going?"

"I know this friend, you should talk to…he's a lot like you actually."

---

AN: Where is Tony taking Gibbs?...Hope you're enjoying it so far. More angst to come, don't worry…and thank you to those about to hit that little button in the lower left hand corner to submit a review :) …


	6. Chapter 6

Tony half expected Gibbs to turn around and head the other way, but the exact opposite occurred. He watched him act so familiar with his surroundings that it was as if he lived in that Chapel. He entered the first row, pulled the kneeler down and just like Gibbs, got straight to business.

As Gibbs began to pray out loud, Tony peered around and noticed a couple people look up. "Boss, I think you're supposed to pray silently."

Gibbs looked over at the others around him, then back up at Tony. "I pray how I want to pray DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and took to kneeling next to him. A few moments passed before he watched Gibbs stand up and point, his breathing becoming very shallow.

"What did I do that was so wrong huh? First you take my wife, my daughter…now you go and pull something like this? You could've prevented that accident, and you could've stopped this explosion…"

His voice was getting louder and Tony stood up to try and calm him. He placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder but he shrugged it off and moved past him to stand in the isle way, pacing closer to the Crucifix.

"You really want to take away one of the best things that you've given me in my pain filled life?! Wasn't I a good Father to Kelly? Haven't I put away enough criminals? Haven't I saved enough innocent people? I'm doing the best I can down here…maybe it's time you quit slacking and did the best that you can up there…"

He found himself gasping for breath and slowly knelt down, facing in the direction of the Crucifix. Tony came over but Gibbs shoved him away, and he stumbled to the ground. Tony looked up to see tears in his eyes and wasn't sure what to do next. He watched as his boss, did something he'd never seen him do before; show pain.

Gibbs peered up at the symbol in front of him and stood up slowly, pointing up in its direction once again.

"You're all knowing right? Well read my mind right now…Mom always said, no cussing in church."

He turned and made his way towards the exit, slowly catching his breath and leaving DiNozzo dumbfounded on the Chapel floor.

---

"Jethro are you quite alright? You look dreadful." Ducky approached him as he entered the room.

"Where'd they take her?" he motioned toward the empty bed.

"Easy Jethro, they took her for some tests remember?" Ducky faced him square in the face. "Let me take a look at you."

"I'm fine Duck…damnit…leave me alone." He turned to walk out and saw Tony coming down the hall way, so he turned towards the opposite direction.

"Where on earth did you take him Tony?" Ducky asked looking down the hallway at Gibbs back as it got further away.

"To talk to the Big boss upstairs." Tony pointed towards the ceiling.

"The hospital Director?"

Tony shook his head. "Bigger than that." He made eye contact with Kate and McGee and they made their way over.

"You took him to the Chapel Tony?" Kate offered, as she stood across from him, trying to hide the expression on her face.

"Don't look so surprised Kate, I mean I thought it would, I don't know…I thought it would help." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's quite alright Tony, he knows you meant well." Ducky sighed. "I meant well too."

Just then the four of them jumped as they heard a familiar voice yell from down the hallway.

"I can see!!! I can see!!!"

---

AN: I trust that no one was offended by Gibbs outburst in the Chapel, trust me I am the LAST person that would write something to offend the Lord, or his church. I simply felt Gibbs could and would have responded that way for some reason. As I was writing I even prayed to make sure it was okay with the big guy that I even write it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tony ran down the hall way looking for his boss, and when he reached him, he stopped himself cold as he found tears in his eyes once again.

"What now DiNozzo?"

"Boss…Abby, she can see…" Before he took in his next breath, Gibbs had started to run in the direction of her room. When he arrived at the doorway, he stood there for a few seconds in shock. He looked over at Ducky who simply nodded that it was true.

"Gibbs!" She opened her arms wide slowly, and he embraced her delicately.

"Abs." they continued their embrace for minutes before Gibbs pulled away only to look intently at her eyes. It was then he began to sign to her.

"_How do you feel?"_

"_So, so. I'm Scared."_

He smiled at her and it reassured her somehow. He continued his signing.

"_You're going to be OK. I am going to take care of you." _

She smiled in return, nodding in agreement with his statement. She then welcomed hugs from her remaining friends. .

"I love you guys." She practically yelled it out, but it was heartfelt none the less.

After the celebration of sorts, Tony took out a note pad to communicate with her, while McGee gave his best attempt at sign language.

"Doctor, how did this happen?"

The man shook his head. "I have no other explanation, then a miracle."

Gibbs received his statement with full assurance. "Thank you."

"You mean you really believe that? You're not gonna pry for a real answer?"

Gibbs smiled slightly. "That was the real answer." He looked back at her then back at the doctor. "When can she go home?"

"Well, I'd still like to monitor her for some time; she'll still need someone to change her dressings every few hours at least. And we'll still need to monitor her hearing to see what options are available in regards to hearing aids etc."

Gibbs stared back at him, requiring him to answer the question he had asked.

"So you should be able to take her home within a couple days."

They shook hands and Gibbs returned to Abby's side and began to sign.

"_Doctor said you can go home in a couple days…you will be staying at my place…" She gave him a facial expression in response. "No butts…and they are going to see about hearing aids to help." _

She nodded, but Gibbs sensed something else was wrong. "_What's wrong?" _

"_Work?"_

He shook his head at her and made the necessary signs._ "Don't worry about that." _

"_Okay." _

Gibbs turned to the rest of them, and barked out a few orders. "Kate, need you to go to her place, bring her some things…Tony, McGee need you back at the office, figure out what happened in the lab…Ducky, go keep any eye on 'em."

They all obliged, but not after saying their goodbyes to Abby. She instinctively knew where they were headed and she signed in Gibbs direction.

"_I don't know what went wrong." _Gibbs picked up on it and relayed it to them.

Tony grabbed the pen and note pad and wrote something down. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out…"

When each of them had left, Gibbs turned to her and signed, simply. "_Go to sleep." _

He then took a seat, and after watching her for a few moments, he did the same.

--- ---

Kate was sifting through her clothes, not sure of what to grab. She didn't want to take anything to tight, so decided on a pair of pajama bottoms that could pass for her kind of every day outfit anyhow. She chose some standard panties, a fitted tee shirt and lugged a pair of boots out the door. As she started to close it behind her, a picture frame caught her eye; she went back in a grabbed it, hoping it would bring a smile to Abby's face.

--- ---

Gibbs woke up and noticed Abby was still asleep, so took to grab some coffee and have a much needed follow up meeting with someone. As he entered the Chapel, he noticed a few familiar faces that had been there during his previous outburst. He smiled at them, assuring them this time would be different. He paced towards the altar, and bowed his head. When he looked up, he smiled slightly. "Show off." When he turned to walk out, he found himself looking back momentarily, speaking softly. "Thank you."

--- ---

"McGee enough with the deep sighs, it's really starting to get on my nerves."

He took in a deep sigh in response and Tony responded by smacking him in the head. But what came next, Tony never expected. McGee slapped him back.

It was then the two of them got into a slapping fight back and forth for about a minute. Ducky then came from behind them and slapped each of them respectfully.

"Will you two stop it? Gibbs said to keep an eye on you, how can I do that if you're both unconscious?"

They stared at each other intently. "Sorry Doctor Mallard." McGee offered, rubbing the back of his head.

Tony however, didn't offer an apology. "You gonna tell Gibbs?"

"I will only withhold it from him, if you find out what caused this accident." He pointed towards the debris in front of them.

"Everything so far, points to an accident Ducky, just not sure what exactly caused it." He started to fumble through a few lone pieces and he took in a deep breath.

"Probie, enough with the deep sighs, please?!" He looked over at him for an answer.

"It_ was_ an accident."

"How so Timothy?"

"She mixed the wrong chemicals, these two residues are the only ones found here. The others are on the table there." He pointed across the room. "She must have meant to grab this one." He paced over and picked it up. "Gosh, she really did make a mistake."

"She's not perfect Probie."

"I _know that_ Tony," he snapped. "I meant, it's like a rookie mistake, something…"

"You would do?" Tony offered, finishing his phrase.

"Yeah, Tony, like I would do."

"Well you said it McGee, which should make you feel better, even if you were here you wouldn't have prevented it…"

He ignored Tony's comment. "They are clearly labeled, she must've just…"

"Put it in the wrong canister, Abigail usually memorizes where she puts each of them." Ducky continued. "She will not be happy to hear of this at all."

Tony looked at the both of them and picked up his phone. "Yeah Boss, we think we know what caused the explosion…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Check again DiNozzo…" Gibbs said simply, closing the phone abruptly. He made his way back to Abby's room to find Kate placing her things into a nearby dresser. He peered over at Abby lying there asleep and couldn't help but smile.

Kate made her way over to him and handed her the frame. "Where was that taken?"

Gibbs grinned. "At her family reunion BBQ, she practically begged me to go. I thought of every excuse in the book, but it was after the New Year and she was adamant on getting me to be more social."

"Are her parents still alive?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No they were killed in an auto accident, about a year after this was taken. She just about cried for a week straight, but she got through it, she's tough."

Kate agreed. "You think she'll like seeing it?"

He smiled, wrapping an around her. "Yes, yes I do." He paced over and placed it next to her bed. It had a silver frame, and its glass was spotless. In the picture was Abby and Gibbs to the left, her arm wrapped around him and Abby's parents to the right, her Mothers arm around her waist. All were smiling, and to Kate it was just about the happiest picture of Gibbs she had ever seen.

--- ---

"Boss said check again, we check again McGee."

"I double and triple checked Tony…it was an accident."

Ducky pointed. "What about this one McGee, the label looks as though it's been removed and replaced?"

McGee reached for it. "Let me get a better look." He placed it under the machine to magnify it. "It looks like it Ducky, but that doesn't mean it wasn't an accident."

"True Timothy, but if the labels were replaced…"

He snapped his fingers. "Abby never replaces labels on her tubes…she just trashes them…I can't believe I forgot that!" He raced over to the garbage can and found no discarded tubes, then went across the room to see a cabinet full of new ones. "She would have just put it in a new one…no way would she re label."

"Keep rolling Probie."

"So if she didn't replace the label…then it had to be done by someone else, which means…"

"It wasn't an accident..." Ducky concluded.

He nodded. "But then that means someone sabotaged Abby?" he looked over at Tony, with a shocked look.

Tony sighed, lifting up his phone again. "Yeah boss, you're _really_ not gonna like this…"

--- ---

Gibbs came back into Abby's room to find her sitting up, the frame in hand. She started to sign.

"_Remember when we took this?" _

He nodded._ "Yes."_

She held her hung low_. "I miss them."_

"_I know you do…." _He moved closer to her and they embraced.She whimpered quietly for as long as she needed to before Gibbs released her_. "I looked good in that picture." _

"_You always look good." _She smiled slightly, wiping away a few tears_. "What did they find at my lab?" _

She couldn't hear his sigh, but picked up on his facial expression. _"It's bad?" _

He nodded. "_Maybe… did you change the labels on the chemicals you were testing?" _

She shook her head___ "Never." _

"_They found one that had been replaced…looks like you were set up." _

She started to breathe deeply and wasn't sure how to respond. _"Don't worry, I'm gonna get them." _He spoke his last phrase out loud."…and an explosion for them in return couldn't hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

Abby knew Gibbs would take care of things; he always did and somehow knew he always would, but he couldn't take care of her forever, at some point she'd have to be on her own, and that scared her more than anything. She held the picture frame close to her chest, and closed her eyes.

--- ---

"Kate, I need you to stay here with her…I have to get over to the office. You call me, if anything changes." Kate nodded in agreement. "Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can." He gazed back into her room for a few seconds before turning to leave. "Any change, I want to hear from you Kate."

"Got it." She replied, as she paced back into the room, and took a seat beside Abby. She noticed the frame gripped tightly in her hand; and couldn't help but smile.

--- ---

Gibbs walked into the bull pen and stood in front of the plasma. "Name."

"Victor Paslin, known distributor for the sleeper cell…He's currently at the top of our list, considering we took down most of the cell within the last two days…Feds faxed over his rap sheet and McGee is working on last known where abouts…he has a BS in Chemistry from Princeton, and is a suspect in a number of small bombings that were stopped in New York last year…he's gotta be our man boss."

Gibbs said nothing and only turned towards McGee.

"Working on it now…should have something within the hour."

"How's she feeling?" Tony asked, hoping to get a word out of him.

"Better." It was a short reply, but it was better than nothing in Tony's eyes.

"I want him." He said simply, and walked towards the elevator. "I want him today."

Tony and McGee exchanged glances, resisting the urge to say, "We want him too boss."

--- ---

Gibbs stepped into her lab slowly and examined the sight before him. What had been was no longer. Most of her equipment was covered in soot and he reminded himself to have it look perfect before she came back to work. Then it hit him, would she be back at work at all? He kicked over a nearby stool and turned to leave.

"I thought you might be down here Jethro." Ducky met him, as the elevator doors opened. "How is Abigail?" He moved aside for Gibbs to enter.

"Better." Gibbs offered, pressing the button up.

"You can do better than that."

"A little scared, but she'll be fine."

Ducky nodded. "And how are you?"

The elevator doors opened. "Fine." He stepped out and walked towards his desk, Ducky followed behind.

"I can see that." He said out of Gibb's ear range. "Perhaps I will go sit with her, then Caitlin can come and assist here."

Gibbs nodded in agreement with him. "Call me if anything changes."

"Will do Jethro…" He smiled towards Tony and McGee, before leaving.

Minutes passed before Gibbs started to get agitated. "Talk to me McGee."

"I'm filtering through some things boss, should have something…now." His computer made a noise and that was good news in Gibb's eyes. He stared over McGee as Tony arrived next to him. He jotted something down on a piece of paper. "Last known address boss." He handed it to him.

"Send Kate the GPS coordinates, have her meet us there."

Tony and McGee holstered their weapons and couldn't help but notice that Gibbs already had his ready. It was seconds before the three entered the elevator and left.

--- ---

En route to the hospital Ducky received a phone call. He rarely answered while driving, but Abby had just installed a hands free device for him days earlier.

"Doctor Mallard." He spoke into the air, still feeling a bit silly about the whole arrangement.

"Ducky, its Kate. I have to leave, the guys got a hit on a suspect…she's resting now."

"Alright Kate, thank you…be careful." He said simply and listened to the dial tone, unsure of how to switch it off. "Off." He tried to tell it what to do but it wouldn't work. "For heavens sake Donald, you aren't David Hasslehoff." He gave up moments later and simply listened to the dial tone until he arrived at the hospital…frustrated he simply unplugged it. "Technology." He muttered to himself as he closed his car door. "Technology."

--- ---

"That's his car in the driveway boss, just checked the plates." McGee offered.

Gibbs flipped the safety off his weapon. "We are taking him in for questioning."

The three looked at each other confused, flipping their safety's off as well. "Right boss."

"Tony, Kate, go around back…." He pointed and the two did just that. "Let's go McGee."

Within minutes of their approach, they were flown back as the house exploded. Gibbs moved away some debris beside him and looked over at a dazed McGee. He lifted himself off the ground, a bit disoriented. He helped McGee up and the two raced to the back of the house. McGee knelt next to Kate to find her unconscious. "She's out boss."

Gibbs was breathing heavily as he looked around amidst the smoke, kneeling beside her. "Where the hell is DiNozzo?" He followed McGee's gaze towards the back porch steps. He got up slowly. "No…"


	10. Chapter 10

He raced towards the body, removed his vest and shirt, and used them to extinguish the remaining flames. His heart felt like it was beating outside his chest. "God Tony…" He coughed violently due to smoke emanating from the home. He wrapped his shirt around the body and pulled him further away. He had done very little movement but felt exhausted. He took in one deep breath and stareted to turn the body over.

--- ---

Ducky began writing on the note pad beside her bed as she slept.

"How are you feeling?" He left a few lines in between and continued. "When you get well, you must re-teach me how to use that phone in my car." He moved down a few lines once more. "Gibbs will be back as soon as possible, they are out getting the man they believe caused the explosion."

He then started to doodle until she woke up. He lifted up the pad, and grinned as he pointed to the statements he had prepared. But she didn't acknowledge them right away and grabbed the pen from his hand, writing quickly.

"Where is Tony?"

He took it back from her. "With Gibbs…what is it?"

"Bad dream..." She wrote. "Tony died."

Ducky sighed and looked at her intently. "Was just a dream my dear." But he couldnt help but become a little worried himself.

--- ---

"Boss?" A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around quickly.

"What is it McGee…" He stopped. "DiNozzo?" He looked back at the body then back up at the man standing behind him.

"It's me boss…is that Paslin?" He pointed downward and Gibbs finished turning the body over.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, and lifted himself to his feet. "It's not you." His happiness only lasted a moment as he slapped Tony in the back of the head. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Ow…geez, after the explosion, I ran around the front to see about you and McGee…aw boss you didn't think that was me? You must've been coming around when I was on the other side." He braced himself for another smack.

But Gibbs refrained and said nothing, racing over towards Kate's side as he heard the ambulance sirens in the distance.

"She's coming around." McGee offered, acknowledging Tony's presence with a sigh of relief as well.

"DiNozzo…go meet the paramedics, and call Ducky. See if he ordered a body extra crispy." He ordered, then took to stroking the hair away from Kate's face.

"I got an extra shirt in the trunk boss." Tony offered in response, noticing Gibbs bare chest in front of him.

Gibbs snapped his head towards him and stared.

"Paramedics and Ducky…on it boss."

--- ---

Ducky's phone rang and he stepped out.

"Donald Mallard."

"Ducky, Tony."

"Thank God."

Tony was confused at his response but continued. "I get that a lot ...uh got a body…there was an explosion at the house of the guy we were picking up."

"Good Lord, was anyone else hurt?"

"Kate's a little banged up, but they are taking care of her. We'll wait here for you."

"Alright, but I hate to leave Abigail."

He was startled to find Abby standing behind me and responding. "I'll be fine Ducky."

--- ---

Tony found himself at Kate's side as the paramedics tended to her.

"Looks like she was concussed by the force of the blast, I recommend taking her to the ER for observation."

Kate shook her head in response then regretted it as her head continued to pound. "I'm fine."

Gibbs stared up at her. "Go."

"I'm no use at the hospital Gibbs, you need me here."

"I need you well. Now go let the docs check you out…Tony go with her."

Both of them were surprised at his suggestion but tried to hide it.

Tony stepped towards him. "Boss you need me here."

"What makes you two think I need either of you here? What am I a Probie?"

Tony put his hands up. "Of course not boss…"

"Then shut up and go with her." He turned around. "McGee, with me."

Tony looked back at Kate, and gave her a questioningly look. "You don't think he knows…"

Kate sighed. "He knows everything Tony."

And once the ambulance doors closed, he couldn't help but take Kate's hand as quickly as he could.

--- ---

"Bag and tag what you can McGee…" Just as he finished his order, his phone rang and he answered quickly. "Yeah Gibbs…whoa Ducky slow down…she what?" And within seconds Gibbs phone slipped slowly out of his hand and onto the awaiting pavement.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs tore through the entrance of the hospital with McGee struggling to keep up behind him. When they reached Abby's room, they only found Ducky quietly reading.

"Where is she Duck?"

He stood up and placed his book down. "Doing some testing on her hearing, to see the extent of the damage…it is looking good Jethro, the Doctor seemed hopeful."

Gibbs was breathing heavily and tried to slow himself down.

"Why don't you sit down boss?" McGee offered, in between deep breaths as well.

"I'm f-f-fine McGee…" Just then the room started to spin, and he reached out towards Abby's bed to balance himself.

"Perhaps Timothy is right…" He motioned for McGee to leave and get help. "Sit down here…" He then eased Gibbs down onto the side of the bed. "Easy."

Gibbs was now dry heaving but still attempted to keep his face composed and free from expression none the less. Tony ran into McGee in the hallway and entered back into the room along side him and a few nurses.

"Is it the hypnoxious again?" Tony asked, looking in Ducky's direction.

"Hypoxia DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, his face finally showing a grimace from the pain welling up in his lungs. "Wh-wh-what are you…"

"Doing here?" Tony finished the phrase in an attempt to help. "Ran into the probie in the hall way boss…" Gibbs stared back up at him, demanding more of an answer. "Oh Kate…she's fine boss. She's resting, just a bump on the head, little headache…she was getting kinda grumpy…you know how she gets when…" He stopped himself short as Gibbs started to heave violently.

"Sir…we're going to need to take you to a separate room. Please try and calm down." The nurse peered over at Tony who seemed to be aggravating his condition.

Tony put his hands up in defense. "Sorry boss, back to Kate…on it." He turned to McGee. "I'm right down the hall; make sure they take care of him…"

McGee nodded and directed his attention back to Gibbs. They rolled in a gurney and he raced over to help. "Don't worry boss, you'll be fine."

Gibbs glared up at him, and then turned his gaze to Ducky, who was making his way over. "Abigail will be fine Jethro, just get well." He moved aside as they began to pull the gurney out, but they were stopped when Gibbs grabbed a hold of Ducky's arm, unable to speak. Ducky looked intently through his stare. "One of us will be here when she get's back, don't worry."

McGee and Ducky then watched as they rolled him through the doors. "Timothy, I need for you to stay here for when Abigail returns, I must see to Jethro."

"No problem Doctor." He replied, finding his way to the chair where he picked up Ducky's book and sat down. He tried to read a few pages, and found himself drifting off to sleep.

--- ---

"What took you so long?" Kate asked, adjusting her pillow under her head, that was until Tony took over the feat.

"Here let me." He took the pillow, puffed it up a bit and placed it behind her. "That better?"

"Much." She smiled. "Did you stop at the bathroom or something?"

"No, actually, I ran into the Probie…Gibbs is having another hypnoxious attack like before."

She sighed. "Sheesh, its like someone is writing this and we are just puppets in a play."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Just as long as I'm the good lucking puppet."

Kate tried to ignore his comment. "What about Abby?"

"She wasn't in her room; they probably have her in for some more testing. Ducky seemed calm enough."

"Ducky always seems calm enough…we should go be there when Abby get's back from her tests." She tried to sit up and lifted her hands immediately to her head. Tony reached out to ease her back down.

"Easy there super woman, I'm sure Ducky has got all the bases covered, I can just seek McGee waiting patiently in her room, while Ducky hover's over the boss…it's a good system."

"You forgot you hovering over me?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "I said it was a good system."

--- ---

"Honestly Jethro, you really need to get well this time around, I can't have you losing consciousness throughout the day."

Gibbs had an oxygen tube in his nostrils, but his voice wasn't quite back to full force. "Abby?" He asked softly.

"They are taking her back into her room now, Timothy is there… I just popped in on Tony and Kate; I swear there is something going on between those two"

Gibbs lifted his head up and cocked it sideways but said nothing.

"Though I'm sure it's just their usual sparks, being as young and vibrant as they are…anyhow, I will see about Abigail in a few minutes. I am sure with some bed rest and antibiotics, she will heal up nicely from the burns, and I was told her hearing may come back at an exponential rate."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "She is tougher than me Duck, I swear it."

Ducky mirrored his smile. "I'll have to agree with you there Jethro…"

--- ---

Abby arrived in her room, and couldn't help but smile as she noticed McGee resting his eyes. He jumped up when he heard the commotion and rubbed his eyes quickly to wake himself up.

"Hey." He said, then practically kicked himself for forgetting she still couldn't hear. He lifted his arm up and waved. "How are you?" He moved his lips very slowly, attempting to make it easier for Abby to read them.

"I'm fine." She said, still louder than the normal tone of a conversation.

He reached for the note pad next her to bed and began to write. "There was an explosion at the suspects home…Kate got a mild concussion and Gibbs is in another room recuperating from smoke inhalation…but don't worry, they are both gonna be fine…Tony is with Kate, and Ducky is with the boss…I heard you heard Ducky earlier…looks like things are getting better all around…"

She reached for his hand and stopped his writing. _"He can even ramble when he's writing…" _She thought andtook the pen from him.

"I want to see Gibbs."

McGee nodded and motioned that he would be right back.

A few moments after he had left, someone Abby didn't recognize entered the room.

"Who are you?" She spoke, but its loud tone startled the man slightly. He moved closer to her bed and reached for the pad and pen, writing slowly.

"I'm here to finish what I started…"


	12. Final

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs spoke firmly, as he sat up.

"Abby wants to see you boss."

Gibbs nodded. "I want to see her too." He sat up fully and swung his legs to the side of the bed. "Unhook this breathing thingy from the bed so I can take it with me."

McGee nodded and followed orders. It was then Gibbs phone rang.

"Get my phone will ya Duck?"

Ducky turned and rummaged through some clothing to find it. McGee was fidgeting with the tubes and Gibbs sighed heavily. "Answer it for me...Duck."

"This is Agents Gibbs cell phone, you are speaking with Doctor Mallard….oh, I see, you are quite sure...yes, thank you I'll let him know Sam."

Gibbs turned from McGee's clumsiness, and looked towards him. "Whats up Duck?"

"The body at the scene was not the man you are looking for."

He looked up at McGee. "Is Abby alone?"

"She was when I left her." He replied.

He then, ripped the oxygen tubes out right along with his IV, grabbed his side arm, and raced out of the room, McGee and Ducky following close behind. When he reached Abby's room, he noticed the door had been closed. "It's locked."

"I'm on it." Ducky responded before McGee and turned to race towards the nurse's station.

Gibbs peered through the glass and saw a man mounted on top of Abby, with one hand covering her mouth and the other holding a sharp knife. His heart pulsated in his chest, as he continued to watch.

"Got it boss." McGee responded, taking the key from the nurse and handing it to him.

"Keep those people back McGee, I'm taking him out."

Within seconds, Gibbs had flung open the door. "NCIS put it down!" He was taking steps closer as he spoke.

The man turned to face him and grinned. "Not until I finish what I started."

It was then; Gibbs fired, fired and fired. The man fell forward onto Abby and Gibbs reached him quickly, shoving him onto the ground off of her. She embraced him stronger than she ever had and Gibbs had a hard time breathing at first.

"I got ya Abs, it's over."

"I know." She replied.

He released her and looked into her face. "You can hear me?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Loud and clear-ish."

He smiled and they continued their embrace. "McGee…"

"Make the calls, on it boss."

"And McGee…"

"Get DiNozzo…and check on Agent Todd…on it."

Gibbs smirked at his quick responses, looking over at Ducky as if to say. _"He's coming along nicely."_

Ducky then knelt beside the body and turned him over. "Is this indeed the man you're looking for Jethro?"

"One and the same Duck."

Abby released from the embrace and looked down towards him. "That's the guy that came in to clean my lab this week Gibbs…said he was a temp filling in. I left my lab for like two seconds I swear…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not your fault Abs, he's the bastard."

She smiled at the Gibbs way that always seemed to reassure her. She snuggled closer to him as he took a seat, grabbing a near by oxygen mask.

"Turn that thing up for me, will ya Duck?"

He stood up and did just that. "Irritation from the smoke again Jethro?"

"Nahhh," He took in breath. "Abby's hugs…they're just as deadly."

He then winced in pain, a sudden elbow reaching his ribs.

"Ow…that's what I get for saving your life huh?"

"No, this." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

And once again, all was well in Abby Scuito's world, thanks to her very special and unique silver haired hero.

--- ---

AN: Hope you enjoyed the sappiness of it all. Please let me know what you thought of it over all…Thank you for reviewing!! Much love to you all!!


End file.
